Sin Mirar Atrás
by Genevieve Wundt
Summary: Las cosas no son del dueño, son de quien las necesita y si uno no las cuida viene otro y se las quita. SanaeXGenzo. SanaeXTsubasa.


**Sin Mirar Atrás**

La luz del sol se acercaba lentamente hacia un escritorio en el cual se encontraba una joven y hermosa mujer revisando unos resultados de los cuales les daría alegría a sus pacientes de ser madres y calmaría a más de una al no serlo, al terminar de organizar todo no evito mirar con tristeza una de las fotos de su esposo, y con desgana dice.

Tsubasa como me gustaría tener un bebé o que al menos me tocaras.

Al terminar su turno Sanae se dirige a su auto, pero sin poder evitarlo recordó un doloroso episodio que tuvo con su esposo hace dos meses.

**Hace 2 meses.**

Sanae había llegado más temprano de lo habitual para prepararle una cena romántica a su esposo, quería pasar un rato agradable con él y de paso llegar a tener algo de intimidad ya que hace tiempo no la tenían. Ya cuando todo estaba listo, Sanae llama a Tsubasa pero para sorpresa este llega al instante, y sin perder tiempo comienzan a cenar. Al terminar de cenar Sanae lleva a su amado a la habitación, y comienza a besarlo apasionadamente pero Tsubasa no responde de la misma manera y retirándola de él le dice.

Sanae lo siento pero no me siento con ganas.

Está bien te entiendo – Le responde con una sonrisa fingida.

Sin poder aguantar más, sale de la habitación y se dirige a la sala en donde comienza a llorar des consolablemente, al estar más calmada vuelve a su habitación y sin mirar a su esposo el cual se encuentra profundamente dormido, decide descansar hasta el día siguiente.

**En la actualidad.**

Las lagrimas comienzan a salir de los ojos de Sanae, pero al sentir una mano extraña en su hombro se voltea y se encuentra con un rosto conocido.

¿Genzo, como estas?, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunta Sanae al no tener idea el porque él se encontraba ahí.

Bien, y vine de paso, en realidad nadie sabe que estoy aquí solo tu – Le responde con una gran sonrisa – ¿Y Tsubasa?

Está en el cumpleaños de uno de sus compañeros de equipo, porque no vienes a casa y tomas algo – Le propone Sanae.

Claro, me gustaría – Le responde Genzo con alegría.

Ambos se suben al auto de Sanae para dirigirse a su destino. Al estar en la casa Genzo se acomodan en el sofá mientras que Sanae va a la cocina en busca de algo para beber.

Vaya, pensaba que no bebías – Bromea Genzo al verla acercarse con algunas cervezas.

Bueno, no todos los días viene un amigo de tan lejos – Le responde Sanae con una gran sonrisa.

Después de un largo rato y de varias cervezas Sanae y Genzo comenzaron a sentirse un poco raros.

Sabes una cosa Genzo, Tsubasa ya no me quiere – Sanae rompe el silencio. – Él ya no me toca desde hace 3 meses – Sanae comienza a llorar presa del alcohol.

Sanae no llores, lo que está pasando es solo una etapa en el matrimonio, además si yo fuera nunca te dejaría sola – Genzo comienza a besar a Sanae y a la vez esta le responde.

Ya había pasado un largo rato, ambos no dejaban de besarse y acariciase. Genzo hace que Sanae rodee sus caderas con las piernas de ella y se levanta con ella encima para llevarla a uno de los cuartos para hacerla suya. Ya estando en la habitación ninguno de los dos pierde tiempo y comienzan a desnudarse. Sanae no pensaba nadie ni siquiera en su esposo, Genzo era el único que ocupaba su mente en esos momentos, el placer que le estaba dando era inimaginable y no pensaba parar.

Por su lado Genzo disfrutaba besar y acariciar a Sanae, hace mucho tiempo que no le hacía el amor a una mujer, pero algo lo perturbaba y era estarce acostando con la mujer de su amigo, no era la culpa de ninguno de los dos, era culpa de él por descuidar a su esposa y él le estaba dando lo que él le había negado por tanto tiempo.

Genzo había hecho a Sanae suya, ambos habían vuelto a la normalidad pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a verse la cara. Por lo que Genzo decidió levantarse de la cama para recoger sus cosas e irse.

Por favor no le cuentes a Tsubasa – Sanae se encontraba recostada en la pared de la sala.

No lo hare, no podría soportar su cara de dolor al enterarse de esto, ni mucho menos que nos odiara. – Le responde mientras la mira a la cara- Ninguno de los tuvo la culpa de lo que paso, él te descuido demasiado y yo te di lo que él te negó.

Lo sé, pero creo que es hora que nos olvidemos de esto y sigamos con nuestra vida. Adiós Genzo – Lo abraza Sanae.

Adiós, cuídate – Genzo le da un beso en la frente y se dirige hacia la puerta.

Sanae da un suspiro y se dirige a la habitación en la cual ella y Genzo habían estado, toma las sabanas y su ropa y las arroja a la basura, no quería ningún rastro de Genzo en su casa, y ni mucho menos en su cuerpo por lo que se desnuda y toma un largo baño, al salir de este abre su armario y toma un camisón de seda y se acuesta a dormir. Pero su sueño no duro mucho, ya que Tsubasa la había despertado.

Sanae perdóname, nunca debí haberte dejado sola – Tsubasa la abraza.

No tengo nada que perdonarte, esto es solo una etapa del matrimonio, la cual vamos a superar te lo prometo – Sanae lo besa en la mejilla.

Te amo Sanae – Tsubasa la besa.

Yo también te amo – Ella le responde el beso.

Tsubasa y Sanae terminaron de pasar la noche juntos amándose.

**Un año después.**

Sanae se encontraba recostada en uno de los sofás de su sala, se sentía un poco cansada y no era para menos, estaba embarazada de gemelos, para muchos había sido una sorpresa que Sanae estuviera embarazada y de gemelos, pero para ella no, después de dos meses de haberse reconciliado Sanae decidió dejar los anticonceptivos y comenzar a formar una familia con su esposo y como lo esperaba al mes siguiente estaba embarazada.

Sanae decide pararse del sofá y comenzar a alistarse, ella y Tsubasa saldrían a comprar los muebles para el cuarto de los bebes. Pero antes de irse a arreglar Sanae ve un desorden de revistas deportivas que tenía su esposo en la mesa por lo que va a organizarlas. Sanae comienza a ojear las portadas, pero hay una en especial que le llama la atención la cual dice.

"_El famoso portero Genzo Wakabayashi será padre dentro 7 meses, se rumora que la madre de su hijo podría ser su nueva novia Gabriela Chams"_

Sanae no supo por qué sintió una punzada en su corazón, Genzo y ella solo eran amigos, ella lo quería como su hermano y se preocupaba por él, pero de ahí no le veía ninguna otra razón. Ella le agradecía con él por haberla hecho sentir mujer cuando Tsubasa la había abandonado. Sanae dejo de ver la revista, con un susurro y una sonrisa dijo.

Gracias Genzo.

**FIN**

Gabriela Chams pertenece a Katica and Katika


End file.
